The Case of Mistaken Identity
by believable-pen
Summary: A man is following Ianto and thinks he is someone else...


The Case of Mistaken Identity

The investigator held the photo in his left hand and watched the man in front of him very closely. Not wanting to spook the young man, he kept his distance until he was 90% sure it was indeed him.

The young man stopped and looked behind him to see if he was being followed. The investigator, good at his job, hid in a doorway. He young man continued on.

Taking the next left into a doorway, the young man disappeared from view. The investigator took down the address and went back to his car to phone it in.

"Yes, I'm positive it was him. No I just watched him go into a flat or something."

He settled into his seat and did up the seat belt. Switching on the engine, the investigator drove off.

The young man walked up the two flights to his flat. Putting the key in the door, he let himself in.

It had been a long night and Ianto Jones was just getting in from work. Taking off his jacket, he placed it over the back of the sofa, then, going into the kitchen, Ianto put the small coffee machine on. Once the water slurped and gurgled through the filter, he went into the bedroom to change.

By the time Ianto had changed into pyjama bottoms, the coffee was ready to be poured into a cup. Smiling to himself, he put another cup on the counter top and waited.

He looked at the clock above the fireplace, 8.57am.

The bell outside the building rang in his flat and Ianto went to answer it."Who is it?"

"Me."

"Me who?"

"It's Jack, Ianto, now open the door."

"And?"

"Ianto!"

"And?"

"Please!"

Ianto buzzed Jack in.

Standing by the front door, Ianto listened for the sound of Jack's footstep, then opened the door.

"Cute, Ianto."

"Manners maketh the man, Jack. You should know that." He smiled, teasing his lover.

"Step aside, I need refreshments. Now!" Jack walked through the flat into the kitchen. He smiled at seeing the two cups on the counter. "That's what I like to see. You, ever ready."

Ianto laughed. "In more ways than one." He became serious. "Were you following me?"

"You know I was."

"I know. I mean, as in right behind me. Just now, I thought someone was following me. Was it you?"

Jack shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Must have imagined it." He poured himself and Jack a coffee, handing him the cup.

"You okay?"

"Of course."

"Did you have this feeling for long?"

"No, not really. Just as I was coming through the door downstairs."

"An admirer, maybe." Jack winked.

"Oh, and I suppose I have plenty of those, don't I?"

"You have me," said Jack, snaking his free hand around Ianto's waist.

"Yes, I have you." Ianto kissed Jack on the lips.

They carried their coffee's through to the living room.

The investigator arrived back at the office and went straight to the back to where Martin Connors was waiting.

"Are you sure it's him? I don't want to lose him to another company."

"It's him. I had the photograph with me."

"Good. Are you going back later or tomorrow?"

"He looked as if he'd just finished work and I'm sure he had company, so tomorrow's lookin' good."

"This one is the winner for us. It will pay handsomely."

"He's going to be really surprised when I turn up."

They both laughed.

"At times like this, I love my job."

"Yeah, this will blow him away."

Jack and Ianto sat on the sofa, drinking their coffee. After, Ianto curl up in Jack's arms.

"Tired?" asked Jack.

"Mmm, it's been a long day."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "Try and sleep."

"Will you stay?"

"Of course I'll stay. Owen was arriving just as I left. They can cope til I get back."

Ianto didn't want to think about him going back to the Hub.

They moved to the bedroom. Ianto got into bed and Jack pulled the duvet over him. Lying on top of the bed, Jack enfolded Ianto in his strong arms.

"Wake me at lunchtime if I'm not awake already, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you. Sweet dreams, Yan."

Ianto curled in his lap like spoons. Within ten minutes, he was sound asleep. Jack smiled, at hearing the deep, steady breathing of the sleeping Ianto.

Closing his eyes, Jack tried to sleep. After an hour, he too, slept.

Martin Connors clicked the mouse and moved it across the screen. The face was there. The face of the man David Taylor found this morning. He could hardly contain himself. He chuckled to himself. _This would be my highest paid job to date _he thought.

He switched to a note on the computer and added a few new entries to it, then went to his e-mail box. No new e-mails. No new orders. He sat back and smiled. This was the job he'd been waiting for. He could live comfortably on what he'd get for this job. David Taylor would get his share and the firm, well, he owned the firm.

Ianto stirred in Jack's arms, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Mmm, what time is it?"

"Just after 11.55am."Jack kissed his forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Very, thanks." he snuggled closer, if it were at all possible, seeing as the duvet was over Ianto and under Jack.

"Fancy a spot of lunch before I head back to the Hub?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

Jack nibbled at his neck. "So am I."

"Jack! Stop it. That tickles." Ianto squirmed in his arms.

"It's meant to."

"Okay, okay, I give up."

"Mmm, thought you might."

Moving off the bed, Jack allowed Ianto to get from under the duvet and to the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes later, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, Jack and Ianto left for some lunch.

As they walked along St Mary Street to the Prince of Wales pub, Ianto asked, "Do you want me to come back in with you? I will if you want."

"No, you did from 6am till 8am this morning. You're good until tomorrow."

His hand brushed Ianto's sending a shiver through the young Welshman's body.

Their eyes met. Jack winked.

Once inside the pub, Jack settled Ianto at a table and then went to order. He didn't bother asking the younger man what he wanted, he'd take a guess.

"Arh, yes. Table 30. Two tuna jacket potatoes, a white coffee and a black coffee, please."

Jack handed over a £20 note. He waited for the receipt and his change then went back to the table with the two coffee's.

"Let me guess….tuna jacket."

"Give that beautiful man the day off."

"Jack, I already have the day off."

"Oh, yeah. I'll have to think of something else for tonight." Jack raised his eyebrows, making Ianto laugh.

"Will you call me when you leave the Hub tonight, I'll make us something for dinner."

"Yep. Although, I was thinking maybe, if you wanted, we could eat out."

"We eat out almost every night. Wouldn't you like a home cooked meal for once?"

"Yeah, but I like showing you off."

Ianto shook his head. "Jack Harkness, what are you like?"

Jack laughed.

Their meal arrived and the waitress put it in front of them.

"Thanks," said Ianto, looking at Jack.

The waitress smiled and left.

"What can I say, _I'm addicted to you_."

"Oh," Ianto caught on, "You're a hard _habit to break_."

Jack dipped his fork into the potato and eat a mouthful. "In a very _unusual way._"

"I want you for _one night only_." Ianto began to eat.

"But _I won't send roses_."

Ianto thought for a minute. Yeah, but _what about us_?"

"Oh, good one." Jack sipped his coffee. "Oh, _you're so vain_."

"But I'm _feeling good_."

Jack almost choked as Ianto ran a foot up his leg and into his lap. "Oh, _bad boys_."

Ianto shook his head, enjoying the song title game. "You are a beautiful _liar_."

Jack tilted his head. "But I'm _an innocent man_."

"Oh, nice one." Ianto sipped his coffee. "_Could I have this kiss forever_." Ianto puckered his lips and blew a kiss to Jack.

"Mmm, anymore of this and I won't be going back to the Hub until tomorrow with you."

"Nice thought," replied Ianto, hopeful.

They finished their meal in silence.

Ianto hated being apart from Jack.

David Taylor sat at a table just behind Jack and Ianto, watching. Listening. Taking it all in.

_So_, he thought, _he'll be on his own this afternoon. Might just have to bring my visit forward and do it then._

Jack and Ianto walked back the where the SUV was parked. Jack unlocked the door, then turned to Ianto. "I'll call you."

Ianto smiled. "Wish you could stay." But he knew Jack couldn't.

"Me too. But I need to check on a few things back at the Hub. I'll see you tonight, my Yan."

Getting into the car, Jack waved and then drove off.

Ianto sighed and walked back to his flat.

David Taylor followed him.

Jack went back to the Hub, via the tourist office. He unlocked the door and walking inside, relocked it. Going round the counter, he touched the keyboard to the computer and smiled, knowing that Ianto had been the last person to touch those keys. Moving over to the side wall, he pushed a button that looked like a badge and a secret door opened. Going through, Jack walked down the corridor leading to the lift. Once the lift had descended four floors it opened to reveal a short passage leading to a sliding door and gate. Jack passed through both and into the main Hub area.

Owen and Tosh were already there. Tosh at her beloved laptop and Owen in his favourite chair playing computer games.

Jack looked around. "Gwen not in yet?""Phoned to say she'd be in this afternoon. Trouble in paradise, apparently." He smiled.

"Tosh, can you pull up St Mary Street about 8.45am this morning, please. As near to Ianto's flat as you can get."

Tosh worked her magic and within a few minutes, there was the street where Ianto lived.

"Slow forward, please."

Owen was curious and had stopped what he was doing to look at the monitor above Tosh's workstation. "What exactly are we looking for?" asked Owen.

"There's Ianto. Normal play please Tosh."

They watched as Ianto approached his flat. Then he looked around.

"Pause there." Jack looked closer.

"You want to perve your lover, who you have only just left, may I point out."

"No. Ianto thought he was being followed. Thought it might have been me. It wasn't. I want to check and make sure it wasn't just his imagination after working straight through to this morning."

"There!" said Tosh, pointing. "He just ducked into that doorway." Tosh zoomed in on the man.

"What do you want with Ianto Jones?"

David Taylor pushed a buzzer on the door. No one answered. He tried another. Successes. The door was buzzed open for him and he entered the building. He could hear footfalls above him and quickly climbed the stairs following the sound.

He was on the second floor. Peering round the corning, he watched as Ianto put his key in the door and opened it, going inside.

_Got you _thought Taylor.

Jack looked at the man in the doorway. "Zoom in on him a little more for me, Tosh."

Tosh zoomed in.

"Oh, no."

"What is it, Jack?" asked Owen.

"I saw him as I was driving away from Ianto's. He was there again. Ianto!" he almost whispered.

Jack headed for the sliding door.

"I'm going with you," said Owen.

Jack didn't argue.

As they got into the SUV Owen looked over at Jack. "Do you think Ianto's in danger?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

David Taylor waited a few minutes before approaching Ianto's door, then he knocked a couple of times and stepped back.

Ianto was at the door quite quickly, thinking that it might be Jack at the door. He opened it, a frown appearing on his face.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My name is David Taylor. I wonder if I might have ten minutes of your time."

"How did you get in?"

"I buzzed, actually."

"Not me, you didn't."

"No, that's true. I wasn't sure you'd let me in." He laughed.

"What's this about?"

David put his hand inside his jacket, and Ianto stepped back, fearing the worst.

Jack parked the SUV and rushed to Ianto's main front door. He pressed Ianto's buzzer.

"That'll be my Boss," said Ianto, not really expecting it to be.

With his hand still inside his jacket, Taylor said, "By all means, let him in."

Ianto frowned, but pressed the buzzer to release the lock on the main door below.

Jack rushed up the stair, gun in hand. "Ianto!"

Owen followed Jack up the stairs and round the corner leading to Ianto's front door. They both stopped at seeing David Taylor outside Ianto's door.

"Whoa, there's no need for that," David said, looking straight into the barrel of Jack's Webley.

"What do you want with Ianto Jones?"

Taylor took his hand from inside his jacket and looked directly at Ianto. "I don't know Ianto Jones. I speaking with Gareth Lansdale here." He indicated to Ianto.

Ianto spoke. "I'm Ianto Jones. Who's this Lansdale?"

"Of course you are. I have your photo."

David put his hand back inside his jacket. Jack was watching him very closely, gun still trained on him. David took the photograph from his inside pocket and tapped it, as if confirming his statement. He showed it first to Ianto and then Jack.

"That is me, but I'm not Gareth Lansdale. I am Ianto Jones." Ianto opened the door fully. "Why are you after him, anyway?"

"You can tell us," Jack said, "We work for the Government."

"I work for a company who track down people's relatives if they dies leaving money behind without a will in place."

"Like on TV? Er, Heir Hunters." said Owen.

David nodded. "Exactly like on TV."

"How do you know who to give it to if he didn't leave a will?" asked Jack, tilting his head to one side.

"There's something written on the back."

Jack turned the photo over. It read,

_If anything should happen to me, I bequeath all my worldly assets to Gareth Lansdale. He looked through this outer shell and saw the man inside._

It was signed _W T Knowles _

"Nice. How much would Ianto have got, if he was this Gareth Lansdale?"

"Just over 17 million pounds."

"17 million?" Owen whistled.

"How did you get this photograph in the first place?"

"It was at the home of the dead man. William Terence Knowles."

"Can we take this inside, please?" asked Ianto, as his neighbour came our to see what all the talking was about.

They all went into the flat and Ianto's living room. They sat down.

"Does anyone want coffee?" asked Ianto.

"Well, if you're offering," said Taylor.

Ianto looked at Jack. He nodded. Owen shook his head.

"Tell me about this man," said Ianto, going into the kitchen.

"He lived down at the Bay. Used to sit outside the tourist office on a regular basic. Told of a young man who used to help him all the time. Walk his dog. Shop for him. Even keep him company in his home sometimes. He seemed to have plenty of time for the old man. Are you saying that wasn't you?"

"So would I if I knew the old geezer was filthy rich," said Owen, smiling.

"Yeah. Well, it wasn't me."

"Then why does he have your photograph?" asked Jack.

"I dunno, do I." Ianto replied, walking back into the room. "Let me see that picture again."

Taylor handed Ianto the picture. He smiled.

"What?" asked Jack.

Ianto went to sit next to Jack. "In the background. A man with a dog. The old man must have taken this and I just got in the way." Ianto handed back the photo. "Blow the photo up and you'll see what he looks like."

"17 million. Ianto." said Owen.

"It's not my money, Owen. It wouldn't be right. Beside the names all wrong. I don't look like a Gareth, do I?"

Jack shook his head and smiled at his lover. "He's right."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Ianto went out to pour the coffee.

"So, this young man walking the dog is very wealthy right now." said Jack.

"It seems so, yes."

"Will you be able to locate him?"

"Once we've blown the picture up, yes, I think we can."

Ianto brought the coffee's through.

"Thank you. I suppose I must have given you all a bit of a fright. Sorry about that.""I thought someone was following me when I got in from work this morning, but I thought I was imagining it."

Taylor smiled.

"But we saw you on CCTV." said Jack.

"Very clever."

After drinking his coffee, Taylor said his goodbyes and left.

"I suppose your going back to the Hub now," Ianto said to Jack.

"Yeah, just for a few hours. Got a pile of paperwork, but….you could always come back and keep me company."

Ianto smiled.

Owen rolled his eyes.

Jack smiled.

"Good grief," said Owen, "Get a room." Then he laughed.

THE END


End file.
